Perfect for each other
by madi.svilenova
Summary: Klaus and Caroline one shot. Elijah and Rebecca included. Caroline has made a deal with Klaus to live with him to keep her friends. But their relationship is quite turbulent. Also included dialogues between Elijah and Rebecca about them.


\- Give me the keys, Rebecca! - Klaus stood at the other end of the table while Elijaha watched on the side. - I will not repeat.

\- Nick, you are not yourself, for God's sake! I wont give you the keys!

\- I said ... Give me the damn keys!

\- Do not go after her!

\- Rebecca!

\- Enough! - Elijaha took a few steps toward them - Nicklaus, it's wiser to wait till the morning. She must have just gone to see a friend ...

\- A friend ?! - the veins on Klaus's neck stretched as he spat the word - You mean that low-pitched Lockwood! I know very well where she's gone. Now, Rebecca, give me the keys from the car and stop acting like idiots!

Rebecca slipped quickly behind Elijaha, and so she escaped from a fight with Nicklaus, who was losing patience with every passing second. When months ago she proposed Caroline's deal to move to live with him in return for the lives of her friends, no one expected it to be so difficult to keep her. It happened sometimes that the blonde decided to go to Mystic Falls and check on her friends. And in those cases, Klaus was crazy because he did not know if she would ever come back again ...

\- Nick, she's always coming back,- Rebecca said, pleadingly behind Elijah's shoulder. - Give her a little time. Now it's not wise to go after her in this state of mind. Who knows what...

\- Oh, I know very well what I'm going to do - I'll squeeze it on her beautiful neck and throw it in the cell with the biggest padlock. And I'll never let her go anymore!

\- Nicklaus - Elijah spoke - Rebecca is right. Let's wait until tomorrow, and if she does not come back, I'll help you look for her myself ...

\- What if tomorrow is too late? - Klaus's question was asked without a drop of anger. He was painful honesty … and scared.

Rebecca looked inquiringly at Elijah. Nicklaus often lost his temper, but he was rarely ... vulnerable. God, she had no idea what Caroline was doing, but she better be prepared for a very angry suitor! She took the keys out of his pocket and just when she would give them to Klaus, there was a tire noise outside. The anger returned to Klaus's face, he gripped his fists and headed for the door to deal with the fugitive.

He was going to open the door when Caroline leaped through it and threw herself on his neck. Klaus froze from surprise. It took him a second to realize what was happening and to let his fists hold to embrace her as he would embrace someone who he thought was dead, but unexpectedly for all that someone returned to life… to him.

Elijah and Rebecca looked with relief - they had escaped the storm tonight. They did not want to imagine what Klaus would do if he had gone after her. In fact, ever since they lived under one roof, they didn't stopped trembling, and everyone knew what the names of that blast and crash were. She was running, he was mad and doing some stupidity, and then she came back and it was as quiet as a hug ... for at least a few moments. Rebecca could not explain why she was returning to him again and again. Caroline claimed she was almost hostage, and that she hated her brother, saying she was here for her friends, but now she was crying on his shoulder. Rebecca shook her head – she will never understand. Elijah smiled at them. He already knew something that these two did not know before him. "I think they won't need us," he said to Rebecca, and they both went out.

But yet another awareness made Klaus shake his fists again in her embrace - she was crying. Suddenly, the whole anger he'd been feeling for her a moment ago turned to those made her cry.

\- Caroline?

She did not answer.

\- Caroline, love, is everything okay?

Caroline shook her head in his chest and continued to cry.

\- Caroline, you have to tell me what happened? Can you hear me, love?

Klaus took her by the shoulders and pulled her away to see her face. She swallowed her tears.

\- Tyler ... Tyler ... He ... - Her words disappeared in sobbing. Klaus's body tensed. So she still went to him. She continued. - He's gone. I ... I went to Bonnie. I wanted to see them. He ... He had promised me that he would not... that we would be friends. Klaus, he drove me out. He said ... He said I betrayed them, that I was your little bitch now that ... Delay me in front of all our friends ...

\- Shushh, - Klaus pressed her again in his arms and stroked her hair. - You know, I have to be very angry at you, because you disappear once again. Ten minutes ago, I was ready to kill Rebecca to give me the keys of the car. I would find you and put you in one of the cells in the dungeon, whatever will happen! - she did not move from the embrace, his threats did not scare her, because they never happened, at least to her - But now I would bring you the head of Lockwood!

\- I'm so angry right now that I would allow you, - Caroline said with a smile. He also smiled and stroked her face, where there was a tear a second ago.

Rebecca passed by them.

\- Well, if you do not need that anymore,- she reveals Klaus's keys, - I am going out to a club. Elijah got stuck in the library. I left you a little dinner in the dining room - and she left.

\- Are you hungry? - Caroline nodded. - Let's see what she left us for dinner and then we will put you to bed. I'm sure the morning will be better and wiser, and that's true. Wanna know why I am so sure? Because Elijah says it.

Caroline laughed at the joke. Klaus kissed her forehead and they headed for the dining room.

 _On the next morning_

Caroline entered the dining room where Elijah was reading the morning paper, and Rebecca was eating a huge portion of a pancake with strawberry syrup.

\- Good morning, Caroline, will you join us for breakfast? - Elijah congratulated.

\- No thanks. Where is Nicklaus?

\- Are you tired of screaming, then laughing and then screaming again, - Rebecca said, - Honestly, your controversy is getting more and more boring.

Caroline gave her a sighing glance.

\- My brother got up very early. He said there was a surprise for you down in the dungeons.

\- In the dungeons? - Caroline repeated, realizing that this time he would lock her up for - Then I'd better hurry, - she smiled nervously. - At least, if you I do not come back, you'll know where to look for me.

Elijah laughed.

\- You have my word.

From the beginning of the stairs there were heard muttered moans, and Caroline's heart died for a second. What was so imperative that required her presence in the dungeons of Mickelson's mansion at such an early hour? But before she could finish her questions, an unusual scene was revealed before her eyes. Tyler was tied up with chains and blood streaked on his body, and Klaus stood beside him, preparing a fire iron.

\- Klaus? - Her voice sounded uncertain.

\- Oh, you come, Love. Come, this is your gift - he pointed to Tyler.

\- My ... what? Klaus?

\- Quite simple. After telling me last night how this idiot had threatened you, I thought he needed a lesson. But then I thought - who would give him a better lesson than you? That's why I arranged for the little puppy to be delivered to you on a silver platter.

Klaus smiled as he saw the note of cruelty in her eyes and handed a fire iron to her. The others could think of her as weak and superficial, but he knew very well that vengeance was like an aphrodisiac for her injured soul.

Behind the dungeon door, Elijah and Rebecca watched the interesting scene.

\- She will run, - Rebecca said, - she is not strong enough. She will not hurt Lockwood even if he had hurt her pride ...

But before she finished, Elijah pointed to Caroline, who had taken the fire iron from Klaus and heated it in the old-fashioned furnace. As the flames glimmered her eyes, they were devoid of humanity. She blew the embers with meticulous diligence and turned to Tyler. For a few seconds she studied his body with the fire iron to decide where to hit. Tyler watched her with fear. Klaus looked at her with pride and admiration. The next thing they heard was the screams of a werewolf who betrayed the feelings of the wrong girl. Klaus's smile grew bigger.

\- You'll be surprised, sister,- Elijah said, - but I think Klaus and her have more in common than we can guess. They are perfect for each other


End file.
